


Like Honey

by fallsintograce



Series: Various Bang Fics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, M/M, Sexy Katsuki Yuuri, Shit bang fic, Victor is intrigued and smitten, Victor is still an ice skater, YOI Shit Bang 2017, YOI shit bang fic, YOIShitBang2017, Yuuri has hotter legs than you, may go to M if I continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsintograce/pseuds/fallsintograce
Summary: He’s been doing this for some time now. He knows what it’s like to get regulars who fall in love with him. So what happens when he catches the eye of someone he didn’t expect? (The AU where Yuuri is sexy as hell and Victor is intrigued by him)





	Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shit bang fic for 2017. I know it's supposed to have art but I don't have any as of yet. When/If I get it, I will definitely update this fic with it. This fic didn't go in the direction I wanted and ended up a lot shorter than I hoped. However, it's done and I'm relieved. 
> 
> Please excuse any errors as this is un-betaed. I will fix them when I get a chance! 
> 
> Make note that while this part is T, if I do make a next part, it will most likely be M rated.

The name of club sounded very classy. Rhinestones and Rum. It was nestled in a tiny corner on the outskirts of town but it was almost always packed. Even now, one hour before anything was supposed to start, there was long line that wrapped around the building. It inched bit by bit as people were let inside. It was cold outside but no one seemed to mind. They bounced up and down on the balls of the feet, trying to stay warm. The weather was no problem. A blizzard could have come down on the ground and they would wait patiently outside. 

"Eros can make music with his body." One of the women was saying. "It's totally worth watching. I don't know how he does it but he has the audience in the palm of his hand." 

"I've seen him ten times and the routines never get old." Her friend replied. "I don't care if I'm wasting my nights watching him. I'll watch him every night if I can. Maybe I can get a piece of him too."

"I don't think that's allowed. Oh look, they're letting everyone in!" 

The crowd began to move and the voices became louder. There was only one reason anyone was coming to the club tonight. Eros was performing. Eros, with his charm and natural sex appeal, was the highlight of almost every night. He had only started recently but already won the hearts of the locals. 

"Eros! Eros!" The crowd began chanting as they were let in. Some were trying to break through the line and get in front faster but that wasn't working. Guards in front had to keep everything under control and things were only getting more unruly. 

Rhinestones and Rum was owned by Takeshi Nishigori and his family. His wife Yuko was sweet and had become a good friend. Their children were mischievous and always liked to get into things they didn't need to get into. Takeshi himself was a little loud and straight-forward but he certainly knew how to run a business. When needed, he put the charm on and got anyone to do what he asked. He was a little skeptical to hire Eros at first. He didn't see much appeal to him. He looked so plain and nervous all the time. Even behind those blue-rimmed glasses, he was cute but was he seductive? He needed someone with charm and this guy didn't seem to have an ounce of it. Nonetheless, he wanted to give him a shot at his wife's urging.

"You look pretty average." He said flatly, looking through the resume. "However, you've got some skills. Let's put you on stage for a night and see what if you can do. If the audience likes you and I like you, you're hired." 

It was only about a year since Eros started dancing but he was already very popular. On his first night, he had the entire audience captivated. According to the club manager, it was like he could make music with his body. The way he moved was breathtaking. After the first dance, everyone was demanding an encore. They loved him. They wanted more of him. It was the first time he had ever gotten this much love from strangers. He thought it was because they were being polite. Then they came back the next time he was on stage. Then they came the third night and then the fourth night. It wasn't long before these strangers became regulars and they brought their friends with them. Those friends brought their friends. It didn't matter that they were wasting time on him. They wanted to do it.

"I don't know what you did to them but this place has never been as busy before. I underestimated you." Takeshi said. "I'm glad you're a part of this now. Just do what you always do."

The lights were low in the room yet there was something oddly cozy about it. This was his safe spot. This was where he could get away from everything, collect himself, and forget about life for a while. He wasn't Eros when he was in here. In fact, he came here to stop being Eros and just be himself. He began to breathe normally as people ran around him. Just like him, they were in their own worlds.

_They came to see you. They want to see you. You just stand there for two hours and you will have them at your feet. You don't have to do much, Eros. They love you anyway. They will always love you. Even if you don't like yourself, they'll like you._

That was true. He could do nothing and somehow people would love him. Still, it didn't feel right. He had to give them something since they paid so much to see him. Although he hadn't seen the crowd, he knew there was a packed house tonight. Several big names and famous athletes were among the VIP guests. He recognized some of the names but they probably wouldn't care much for him. After he was done, that was it. They would come and go just like all the other people in that audience. That was fine. He could give them one night of excitement and pleasure. They came here to get away from life. He went on stage for the same thing. 

_Breathe. Just breathe. It will all be over soon._

Up in the front, he recognized three of them. One was Mila Babicheva, the figure skater who was ranked third in the world. He had seen some of her performances on TV and was highly impressed by everything. On the other side was Christophe Giacometti, the Swiss figure skater known for having a lot of sex appeal on ice. He also had a fantastic ass and didn't miss a moment to flaunt it. Chris was an excellent skater as well even if his routines were a little mature for the average audience. Both of them would be easy to win over.

It was the man in the middle that he was concerned about. Eros recognized him on first glance. Anyone could recognize him. Hair that was so light that it looked like silver. Eyes as blue as morning sky. That smile, dear God, that smile...it was aimed right at Eros. That smile could bring anyone down to their knees. It almost made Eros' heart stop but he pulled himself back out. 

_He's not smiling at you. He's smiling at something Chris said. He's just like all those other nameless faces out there. Just because you know his name doesn't mean you know him. Treat him like all the others._

It was hard to do. The man in the middle wasn't just anybody out there. He would probably here for tonight but Eros need to make sure it was a night he remembered. 

Everyone out there knew Victor Nikiforov, legendary figure skater. Five-time world champion. Looked like an ethereal god everywhere he went. Did Victor Nikiforov even have a bad side? Paparazzi could take shots of him from every angle and he'd still look perfect. He looked perfect now, settled down between Chris and Mila. 

There was a time that he also wanted to be a skater. He admired Victor Nikiforov and wanted to be just like him one day. Everyone out there wanted to be like Victor. He worked hard and hoped that all that work would pay off. Unfortunately, an injury not only hurt him physically but it also knocked down his confidence. He knew there was no way he could share the same ice with Victor. He just couldn't come up to that level. 

_So you came to see me, huh? Don't worry, Nikiforov. I'm going to make it worth your while._

All right, he could work with this crowd. It didn't matter if they were all famous or not. There were a ton of regulars sitting in the back and he'd entertain them once again. He could hear them chanting his name. 

"Eros! Eros! Eros!"

_This is fine. I am fine. I'm just going to do what I always do. Maybe I can make you fall in love with me._

He had no idea why he was thinking that but the music began and Eros started to move. From the back, he could hear someone squeal. A couple people took their shots and leaned back in their chairs. Ah, it was the typical setting. For the first minute or two, everyone would be relaxed and waiting for something big. 

Victor's blue eyes met with his brown ones and they stared at each other. If Eros could read minds, he would look deep inside Victor's and try to figure it out. He would try to understand him if the thoughts were in English. On the other hand, maybe Victor didn't have thoughts in English. If they were in Russian, he wouldn't be able to understand. However, his eyes...he could drown in those blue eyes.

_You are even better looking up close. Cameras don't do you justice._

"Stunning..." He heard Victor say. Somehow, he was able to hear that over the rest of the crowd. He knew Victor was talking about him and he liked it. Or perhaps he was talking about something else.

What did that mean? Was he calling Eros stunning or was it something else? Before he could the answer, Chris poked Victor and whispered something in his ear. Then he and Mila both started laughing. Victor blushed and turned to the waitress for something. The waitress agreed to this and went off.

_He's so cute when he turns red. I wonder what they told him._

"I LOVE YOU, EROS!" Someone screamed from the back.

_Oh, I love you too. However, I've got my eyes on one person tonight._

Somehow, he could not keep his eyes off this man. He never wanted to lose that gaze. 

~ ~ ~

 _Well, Yuuri, you did it again._ They love as always. He told himself. He only called himself by his real name when he was done. On stage, he was Eros. Off it, he was Yuuri. Just plain, average, and filled to the brim with anxiety Yuuri. Yuko was the only person who ever called him Yuuri off and on stage. Somehow, she knew that would put him at ease.

"You were wonderful tonight." She told him when he went off stage. "Then again, you are wonderful every night. I don't think I've heard the audience scream so loud before."

"Thank you." Yuuri nodded at her, looking to where his boudoir was. "I was a little nervous but I got through it."

"You poor thing. You always get nervous." She sympathized. "Still, you always pull through. Something was different about tonight though. You seem like you were lost."

"Lost?"

"Yes, it's like...something captivated you. Were you dancing for someone special?"

Yuuri smiled at her. Of course, she would be the only one to see that something was off. She could tell when he was feeling better or worse. "It was no different from last time. You said there would be a lot of famous people here so I tried not to let that get to me." 

"I'm glad you were able to put on a show." She could tell that he just wanted to get changed and go back home now. Around the corner, they heard a giggle and she sighed. "Oh, my children are still up! Sorry, Yuuri. I've got to go and tuck them back in first. I swear those girls have no idea what sleep is! If you can just excuse me..."

"Go ahead. I'll see you later."

It never failed. Yuuko's daughters were too young to watch any of this yet someone they always got out of bed. Normally, they would leave the girls with a babysitter but there were a few nights when Yuuko couldn't find anyone. For those few nights, she had to bring them along but she left them in the office and sent them to bed since it was always so late. The upstairs was relatively quiet compared to the rest of the club. Anyone that needed some rest there could get it. Unfortunately, they didn't listen to her most of the time. Yuuko could yell at them till she turned blue but it had no effect on them. 

There was a huge collection of lipstick, blushes, foundation, eye shadow, and all other types of make up lying about. It was a bit of mess but it could be cleaned up later. Tonight was another long night with a million people screaming for him. However, he got the attention that he truly wanted. He had captivated the one person that no one else could.

He had managed to impress Victor Nikiforov and he could tell that the man wanted more. He wanted to know who Eros truly was underneath those clothes and makeup. He almost said something but Eros had turned away and his dance was over. The poor thing looked so shocked that he couldn't move. It wasn't until Chris and Mila nudged him that he finally turned to them. He was probably trying to reassure them that he was all right. He was just captivated by the stranger before him. He wanted to see him again.

_Just like everyone else. I do hope you come back again. It was nice to see you._

There was a sharp knock on the door and Eros threw on his robe. Taking a quick look in the mirror, he had removed most of his makeup save for the eyeliner. Once he was satisfied with what he saw, he opened the door and found Takeshi waiting for him.

"Great job as always." He nodded to someone behind him. "I'm just wondering if you're free or if you're going home right now. Someone wants to talk to you. He's been asking about you all night. I said I would have to check with you first."

"Who is it?"

"Well, I think you should see for yourself." Nishigori stepped to the side. "He's all yours."

There he was, standing in the doorway. Victor Nikiforov looked flustered but excited to see him. Nishigori knew he didn't need to do any introductions. They didn't need them. Yuuri wasn't Eros in this boudoir. He was just plain old Yuuri, wrapped in his robe and makeup off his face. There was a strange silence between them but it could be worked out. 

"I'll leave you to it." He closed the door behind him.

Yuuri tried not to panic deep down while Victor looked at the mess on his dresser. "Um...you'll have to forgive me. I didn't get a chance to clean this place yet. Please have a seat?"

"Thank you." Victor found the lone white chair in the corner and sat down. "I suppose you want to know who I am."

"I already know who you are. Everyone in the world knows who you are. I just wanted to know why you were here." He frowned when he heard himself say that. Of course he already knew why Victor was here. The man came to see him just like everyone else. Eros had done his job and had charmed the handsome skater. "I mean...wouldn't you rather meet me somewhere else?"

"You want to go somewhere else to talk?"

"No, I mean..." This was frustrating. It sounded more and more like he was trying to ask the guy out on a date. "I'm sorry. I just think my boudoir isn't exactly the best place for two people to talk. If you're not doing anything tonight, I could go somewhere."

What am I doing?! He asked himself. Did I just ask him out on a date?! This wasn't supposed to happen! No no no, I’m not supposed to do this! I’m so stupid! Why would he go out with me anyway? 

Victor didn't seem fazed by any of this. "Of course! I'll go anywhere you want to go."

"Good, good! I...well, there aren't too many places that are opened right now. I can only think of one coffee shop that's opened all night long. Do you like coffee?"

“I do but I can’t accept anything from you.” 

Yuuri wasn’t the only one kicking himself for the reply. Victor knew he could have done better. _Do you like coffee? I could have come up with a far better question that._

He nodded and looked at the lipstick. Now was the time to change the subject. "You have a lot of make up."

"I do. Can you make a wild guess what my favorite shade is?" He didn't wait for Victor to answer. "MAC's Russian Red. I have a lot of red lipstick but that one is my absolute favorite. It doesn't smear so easily. I can't tell you how many times I've drunk something and had lipstick marks all over it. This lipstick, however, doesn't smear that well. I get marks on things but my lips still look good."

Oh, did they look good in Russian Red. That tube of lipstick was his most sacred and he wore that only when he felt like it. He looked over at Victor and saw that he was blushing hard. "What is it?"

"Nothing! I...when do you want to go?"

"I wish I could go now but I'm not supposed to. You can blame the rules. It's a shame." Yuuri looked around and realized that Victor had come in alone. "What happened to your friends?"

"Oh, they wanted to go back early. I couldn't. I just had to see you."

"You had to see me because you wanted to talk? That's different from what most people say." Yuuri admitted. Clearly, there was a catch to all this. Victor Nikiforov didn't just show up in random people's boudoirs and ask to go out with them. Victor Nikiforov was mysterious, gorgeous, and creative. He didn't turn into a blushing mess. He didn't ask burlesque dancers out. He didn't want anyone like Yuuri. Eros, yes. Yuuri, not in this or any lifetime. 

"Am I that interesting?"

"You are very intriguing. I want to see the real Eros."

"You are looking at him."

"No, I don't think I am. You seem different now." He leaned in close. "I want to get to know you. I saw a part of it on that stage. I want the rest.”

Yuuri raised his brow at that. He seemed a little pushy but he decided to ignore that. "I'm not sure what else you are looking for. This is who I am."

"I don't know your real name."

"Not very many people do and I prefer to keep it that way. I want to keep some secrets." Yuuri wanted the conversation to end. Fortunately, time had run out. “Oh, I’m afraid we’re out of time. If you want to know more about me, you may have to come back another night.”

“Will you tell me your name then?”

“I might. If you’re lucky, you’ll find out a lot more about me.”

The night ended but Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about Victor and Victor couldn’t stop thinking about Eros. They had made a connection but this was where it would end for tonight. If Victor really wanted more of him, he would have to keep coming back. He’d have to keep pressing forward.

_He’s interesting but will he even keep his promise? I’ve never been drawn to anyone like I’ve been drawn to him._

Still, he had to be a professional. Victor was just another patron. He might have been famous but he would forget about this tomorrow. He would forget about Eros when the morning light came.

Now Eros needed to forget about him.

~ ~ ~

Victor kept coming back to the club every night and Eros was performing every single time. He was so gorgeous in his makeup with his hair slicked back and his eyelashes fluttering. His lips were painted red (probably that same lipstick that he wore last time) and his cheeks were pink. The men and women were squealing when he came out. Dear God, did Eros look so good in his corsets and stockings. He had legs that went for miles and he could strut on those heels with no issues. Any woman would have killed to have his body along with his stamina on that stage.

"I know that look." Chris said at their last visit to Rhinestones and Rum. Victor was once again mesmerized by Eros' beauty. "You can't stop thinking about him, can you?"

"Hmm?" Victor barely heard a thing. 

"I knew it. You want him. You're dying to touch him." 

 

“Maybe. Have you seen anything more beautiful?”

"My own reflection. My body. My rear end." Chris joked. "He certainly has a lot of sex appeal but he's still got a lot to learn. I bet you that when he takes off the makeup, he looks pretty normal and average. Not to mention, his butt is not that impressive."

Victor frowned when he heard that. "What are you talking about? He looks fine."

"Oh, he is lovely. That's all though. Lovely."

Maybe there was truth to those words but Eros looked beyond lovely and his rear end was perfect. Coins could be bounced off of that butt and he probably was beautiful without the makeup. He had the confidence to carry himself around and dance like no one was watching. Victor felt breathless as Eros finished off his latest routine. 

"Eros! Eros! Eros!" The crowd chanted as Eros blew them a kiss. Some girl let out a high pitched scream and nearly passed out. However, Eros' gaze was on one person tonight. Those brown eyes locked with Victor's and they didn't want to see anything else.

You came back. He thought. Why am I not surprised? All the rich ones come back. 

He caught Victor’s eye again and smiled. That was his invitation. He would talk again and get a little closer. Maybe one day they would get to know each other a little better. For now, they needed to take time. This relationship would move slowly like honey but they would get there.

Tonight, he just wanted Victor’s eyes on him and only him. Their little game was far from over.

If anything, it had barely begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the moodboard that Red Heather made for this fic (though she wasn't my artist). So great! [Find it here](https://fallsintograce.tumblr.com/post/164839290029/mood-board-for-like-honey-by-fallsintograce)
> 
> And although not the artist assigned to work with me, knitsforthetrail was kind enough to make some art for this fic! [Over here](https://yoi-shit-bang.tumblr.com/post/164876326555/knitsforthetrail-hey-heres-some-more)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for all YOI and other shenanigans! I love talking to fellow fans! [fallsintograce](http://fallsintograce.tumblr.com)


End file.
